From Gray to Green
by WolfAndPens
Summary: AU. In a world of gray Soul must find someone to give him his colors. But finding that person is harder than he thought. {Do not own Soul Eater}


Soul yawned in his bed as an obnoxious knock was at his door. He sat up and glared to the source of it and yelled he was awake causing the annoyence to leave. His searched his room. It was big no doubt. He had the fastest computer in the corner of his room, a beautiful black grand piano next to it, and finally a giant window where soft rays of white light drifted in. He scoffed at hopped out of bed. Most people would consider his room beautiful or amazing, but he described it differently...

"Gray" he said examining his shirts. All his shirts were gray, except five or six that were black or white. He shouldn't complain, almost all the students at his school couldn't see colors. To be able to see colors is extremely difficult. To see colors you have to find someone. Not just anyone either, you have to find _the_ one. Your soulmate. Or at least that's what that whack job Stien told him. He got dressed and headed out.

He met Wes, his brother, in the dining room. His white hair flattened down and looking twice as groomed as his own. He also wore a black overcoat and pants, his white button up going great with it. He finished his toast and wiped his mouth.

"Hello Soul, are you ready?" He asked looking him over.

"Yeah I am." He replied blankly and snatched some toast.

"Let's hurry up then, before father wakes up." He chuckled and picked up his shoulder bag. Soul rolled his eyes and grabbed his own bag before he followed his older brother out.

* * *

"Yo!" Soul called to his group of friends. Black*Star, Liz, and Patty all turned their heads.

"Hey Soul!" Black*Star said highfiving him.

"Hey what's up?" He asked Liz. Liz smiled at him happily. Liz was in the same grade as him despite being older. She and her younger sister Patty had registered late for school. She was also the closest he got to seeing colors. Whenever he held her hand he would see colors, but never all of them. One a two or three. He learned these colors were red, green, and brown. When he held her hand he learned that his eyes were red. They were red like the decorations in town square and the apples in the trees. But she didn't see any colors with him. They weren't soulmates, but they were good friends.

"Nothing much, just got some new gossip!" She winked.

"Tch. Alright, fine. What do you got?" He asked.

"Apparently Stein has already have a soulmate!" Patty laughed at their surprised faces.

"Seriously? That insane lunatic has a soulmate?!" Black*Star yelled. Liz nodded.

"They haven't figured out her name yet. Or his." Liz played with the thought of Stein being gay, then quickly shook it off before she had nightmares.

"U-Um, excuse me?" Soul turned his head to the squeaky voice. It was a girl who had her hair in a ponytail, her uniform seemed wrinkled from her fumbling with it.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to her. Her hair looked black as she started twisting it.

"I-I was wondering, i-if I could h-hold your hand...?" Soul sighed and held out his hand. She smiled thankfully and took it. Her eyes seemed to spark with something as she stared at everything in obvious amazement and wonder. Her smile grew as she turned to him.

"This place is so beautiful...can't you see it?" She asked when she saw he wasn't smiling. He hated being asked that. Every time he'd hold a girls hand they would always say they saw colors with him. Never all of them and the colors were always randomized. But the results were always the same for him...

"No, everything is the same. I don't see anything." He said simply. The spark in her eyes went dull and her smile fell. Black*Star, Liz, and Patty turned their heads away in sadness. They hated this part. When he had to tell them he saw no colors. Their heartbroken faces was too hard to handle after a while. So now they always looked away.

"N-None? No colors a-at all?" He dropped her hand and looked to the floor.

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't see colors." He turned back to his group and did his best to ignore the sniffling from behind him. The girl ran off and Soul hung his head low.

"Sorry buddy" Black*Star said "Maybe next time." He patted Soul's back.

"Yeah. Maybe. See you guys after school." He waved and walked away.

* * *

"Jeez, that felt like it took forever." Soul whined as he stomped down the hall. He had to stay late after school to finish a test that he didn't even want to pass. He noticed someone else was walking down the hall with him but going the opposite way. She wasn't much to look at. She was pretty flat chested and had her light gray hair in pigtails. Her uniform looked standard except for the skirt that went to her mid-thigh. Her face was covered by a book she was absorbed in as she walked fast.

_'Where's she in such a rush to?'_ He thought absently. The next moment happened in a flash. Her elbow bumped his arm and for that split second, color sprouted everywhere. Her short skirt was red like his eyes, her book was blue and her hair a dirty blonde. He could see colors. _She_ gave him colors.

"Sorry." She mumbled into her book as she continued speeding away.

_'She didn't see them?'_ He thought his eyes wide. He continued to stare at her retreating figure. He turned back around and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Wait you're being serious?!" Black*Star practically yelled. Soul punched his shoulder. The day after and the group was gathered before school in the hall. All of them giving Soul amazed stares from what he told them.

"YES." He said for the fiftieth time that morning.

"Do you at least know what she looked like?!" Liz asked impatiently.

"Yes? Maybe. I don't know!" He snapped. "All I know is that she had blonde hair in pigtails and wore a short red skirt! That's all I was able to see!"

"What kind of idiot ignores a girls face?!" Black*Star mumbled. Then his eyes widened. "Did she have big boobs?" He asked hopefully. Soul sneered and pushed his perverted friend away.

"No. In fact she was flat-chested." he stated.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't catch her face!" Liz said.

"It was in a book! She didn't even look at me when she bumped me. Just a "_sorry_" then sped off!" He swiped his hand from left to right for a gesture. Liz's eyes widened slightly.

"A book?" She asked. Soul nodded irritated. "She must've been some bookworm huh?" She said after. It may have been a long shot, but she thought she may know who he was talking about. And when she saw her, she was gonna get it.

"Uh-oh!" Patty giggled, "Sissy's got that look in her eye again!" She pointed to Liz as she said this. She always knew when Liz was planning something.

"What look?" Liz smirked.

"_That_ one!" Patty giggled, "You're planning something!" Liz sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"You caught me! Now let's go!" Liz grabbed Patty's arm and ran off, leaving the two boys as confused as ever.

* * *

Maka sat peacefully under the shade of a tree. She had finished her lunch already and was finally away from all the noise. She was peacefully reading when she noticed a figure standing in front of her. She decided to ignore it until it put its hand on its hips. Then she looked up and saw a very impatient looking Liz. She groaned.

"How'd you find me?" She asked quietly.

"Tsubaki, who else?" Liz replied. Patty poked her head out from behind her sister and giggled.

"Hey Maka!" Patty waved. She waved back.

"So Maka, anything interesting happen yesterday?" Liz asked sitting next to her. Maka rose a brow. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, I had to stay behind for extra credit." She reviewed her day in her mind twice just to be sure she didn't miss anything. "And that's it."

"That's it?" Liz asked amazed. "You didn't bump anyone in the hall?" Maka's eyes widened.

"Yeah I did...why?" She asked. She thought hard for the details of the boy she bumped, other than he had white hair.

"Because that boy you bumped saw colors when you touched!" She flicked the cover of her book, "And you were so stuck in your book you didn't even notice!" Maka scoffed and bookmarked her page.

"Very funny Liz, I think I would've notice if the school turned colorful." Maka turned to her friend.

"But what if you didn't! Come on Maka, at least try it! Aren't you tired of living in this gray and boring scene?" Liz encouraged.

"Of course I am, bu-"

"Then at least give him a shot." she interrupted. Maka pouted.

"Fine. I'll go along with your little plan."

"Great! Meet me in Stein's class after school, yeah?" Maka nodded and watched Liz and her sister run back to where they came from. She went back to reading her book, but acknowledged the gray sunlight pouring from behind the tree.

* * *

Soul stepped in the classroom Liz told him to meet her at. For some reason she decided to show him a supposed "hidden" room that was located here. He looked around doubtfully until he heard shuffling coming from behind a wall.

"Liz?" He called as he turned the corner. His eyes widened when he saw her. It was the girl he bumped into. Except now he could see her face.

_'Hot damn she is cute.'_ He thought as he stared at her. She had an adorable button nose and wide, dark gray eyes. He wanted to see their colors, see any colors. She wore the same uniform as she plopped down a box of textbooks on the desk.

"You called for Liz?" She asked. Soul nodded. "She's not here. I'm waiting for her myself. Don't mind me, I'm just finishing up some errands for Stein."

"What's your name?" He asked without thinking.

"Oh, I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." She said walking over. She held out her hand.

"S-Soul. Soul Eater." He grasped her hand and his eyes widened.

_Green_. That was the color of her eyes. But not even that could describe them. They were a deep green but no where near dark. They were bright and shining, full of emotion she couldn't express fast enough. He noticed they grew twice in size and stared at him in disbelief.

"No way..." She said quietly.

"Y-You can see them too?!" He asked urgently. "The colors?!"

"They're...so pretty." She began to move her eyes around the room, he did the same. He gave out an unsteady laugh and so did she. She couldn't believe it. She's seen colors before but never _this_ many! And Kid was limited to colors with her as well.

"Liz wasn't lying." Maka said, her grip tightening on his hand, not that he minded.

"I really am such an idiot." Maka laughed a bit more and used her free hand to wipe her eyes.

"Maka Albarn, huh?" He said "So my soulmate is a huge nerd." He snickered when she playfully punched his shoulder.

"My soulmate is a huge jerk." She smiled.

"So, shall we seal the deal?" He asked smirking. Maka smiled bigger. She knew this part. For two soulmates to find each other, they needed to touch and see colors. And to keep seeing colors, they needed to kiss. Maka was more than happy to give her first kiss away to her soulmate, just as he was to her.

He leaned down as she stood on her toes to meet him halfway. Their lips connected and it felt like a wind blast emanated from them, proving to those around that two people have found their soulmate. And they've never felt more complete.

* * *

**Yo! So this was an idea that sprouted from Tumblr and I decided to give it a try! I hoped you liked it, even though it's posted waaaaaay late. I hope this was cute enough for you guys I might just label it as fluff, but nah. For the record, this has got to be one of the _cheesiest_ endings I _ever_ wrote. Anyway, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

You guys have any Fairy Tail prompts I could try? I only have one. _(Hint hint)_


End file.
